


A Slip of the Tongue

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, brief misgendering, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Adjusting to your own gender and pronouns can be weird, even if you've been out for a while. You didn't expect to make that mistake in front of Taekwoon, though.





	

Taking a break from composing, Taekwoon sits with you on the couch. The two of you trade childhood stories over snacks, packets and bags all over your coffee table. Mostly he tells you about his sisters, his relationships with them, and many things they would probably not like you to know. Still, you find it endearing. You watch him from the other side of the couch. He pauses to open one of your larger bags, shovels a handful into his mouth. You hit him, demanding he leave some for you. His cheeks full to bursting and expression unapologetic, he holds out the bag.

You take it from him and scoop out some for yourself. It happens by accident. “You know, when I was a little girl–”

Taekwoon catches it mid-swallow. Nearly chokes. “What?” he questions around the rest of his mouthful. He’s grinning, like you made some weird mistake. You did, but not for the reason he thinks.

You shove the handful in your mouth to give yourself time. You weren’t ready to tell him, not really. Working up to it, you told yourself. Now, you feel like you’ve been caught in a lie. Surprise, Taekwoon! You’ve been dating a woman all this time! He hasn’t. You know that. It’s debatable whether you were ever a girl at all. However, a victim of your own programming, guilt curdles your stomach. You force yourself to swallow.

“I guess I should tell you, huh?” You watch his grin drop and his eyebrows arch. His mouth is empty. You can’t tell if it’s surprise or concern on his face. Maybe both. Maybe neither. “I’m trans. I guess I’m just not used to referring to myself the right way.”

“Oh,” he says. “Okay.” Taekwoon takes the bag back from you as though nothing happened. The handful he takes is only slightly smaller than the first. He pours it into his mouth.

“Wait. That’s it?” you ask, sitting dumbfounded.

He nods, makes a face as he hurries to chew and swallow. “Were you expecting something else?”

You laugh part from relief, part from bitterness at all the times it didn’t go this easily. “A lot of other things, actually.”

“I know how people can be when they don’t understand. Plus you do this all the time.” Taekwoon demonstrates tugging the fabric of his shirt at his chest. 

Your face feels warm at the realization. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Don’t be.” He holds the bag out to you, jiggling it a little. “So what were you going to tell me?”


End file.
